This invention relates to a foldable display apparatus mountable in a position spanning openable and closable leaves in a binder or scrapbook. The foldable apparatus provides a protective display that folds to a retracted position when the scrapbook is closed and the base leaves close to a position in parallel planes. In a deployed or extended position the apparatus xe2x80x9cpops-upxe2x80x9d to display an insert, such as a photograph
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to forming and mounting a display for inserts to span two flat surfaced leaves in a manner such that the display apparatus folds flat and opens to a substantially vertical position when the leaves are opened, using an adhesively attached, notched flange.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes various clear plastic sheet forming methods and the resulting products as well as a variety of adhesion methods and products. Additionally, various scrapbook products and techniques have been used to retain leaves in binders or books and techniques used to develop hand-made pop-up displays. None of these combine the efficient and easy to use features of the present invention in an economical and functional product that has the retrofittable standardized format that is aesthetically pleasing while leaving the archival attributes that protect the item displayed.
The Pop-Up Display Apparatus is designed to be a convenient and inexpensive method for mounting and displaying items in a binder or scrapbook. The preferred embodiment of this product consists of two clear plastic sheets laminated together to form a display pocket. At least one of the sheets extends to form a two part flange, the parts separated by a notch.